SARDARNI
by TaRa - A Imagination
Summary: Hey loves...I am here again with a new OS on our lovely KAVI ...nothing to say more just peep inside and do let me know whether u like it or not...love you all...


**_Hello everyone, Ananya here…._**

**_WITH A NEW OS OF OUR LOVABLE Kavi so lets enjoy and have fun….._**

**_So here we go…_**

A beautiful girl wearing Punjabi orange suit covering her head with dupatta and wearing heavy earings with paranda in her hairs came with two cup of Tea inside the room where a lady in pink punabi suit and a man in Punjabi aatire was sitting on the sofa…..the room was decorated very beautifuly …she came and touched the feet of the lady…..

Girl :- pairipona bebe…..

Bebe :- khush reh putar …toda janamdin ki lakh lakh wadhaiyan…..rab kare teri jaisi nooh(bahu) har sas nu de…..

Girl (smiling):- bebe tusi jadda emotional na ho aur aae lo chai pioo…..

Man :- oye Purvi Putar tuhada pati kithe hai?

Purvi (smiling):- tusi to jante hi ho bauji sawere sawere sone ke alawa aur ki kar sakta hai…..

Bebe :- putar ajj khane wich ki khayegi tu?

Purvi :- bebe tusi aram karo khana mai bnoniya…

Bebe :- par putar ji…..tusi late ho jaoge apne kaam wich….

Purvi (smiling):- bebe tusi fikar na karo …..

She left the place soon…..she went to the kitchen area and started instructing the staffs….suddenly a dashing handsome guy in black punjabi outfit came inside and sat on the sofa…

Guy :- oyee Sardarni meri lassi kithe hai…..

Purvi came with a glass of lassi and handed to him…..

Purvi :- loo ji todi lasii….

Guy :- accha sun mai ki keh raha tha….

Purvi :- han jii daso….

Guy :- A.C.P. sir ne ajj meeting rakhi hai and we have to go early…..Pankaj ne call kara tha…..

Purvi :- alright …..tusi fikar na karo jao jake taiyaar ho jao….

When he was about to go in his room….Purvi said…..

Purvi :- Kavin…..are you forgetting something?

Kavin (confused):- I don't think so…..

Purvi :- sure?

Kavin (smiling):- yepp….

He left the place and Purvi was fuming in Anger…..Kavin get ready and came to dining table where his parents was waiting for him…he came and touched feet of his mom and dad…

Kavin (smiling):- pairipona bebe…..pairipona bauji….

Bebe :- jionda rah putar…..teri voti kithe rah gayi?

Purvi :- ithe hi hu bebe….

She came their in black jeans white shirts with black blajer and high bun…..with some files in her hand and her handbag…..

Bebe :- oyee putar kuch kha le ….

Purvi :- nahi bebe sanu dera ho rahi hai….

Bebe :- sambhal kar jana….

Purvi :- hanji bebe…..

They left the place and reached the Bureao…..A.C.P was waiting for them in the conference room…..soon the meeting gets over and everyone was back to their place…..Purvi was working on her desk suddenly someone came and closed Purvi's eyes…..she touched the hands and smiled…..

Purvi :- Shreya…..

Shreya (Smiling):- tu b na Purvi humesha pehchan leti hai…..by the way happy birthday my love…..she said and hugged her tightly…..purvi smiled and hugged her back….

Purvi :- Thankyouu so much….

Shreya handed a gift box to Purvi and said…

Purvi :- iski kya jarurat thi yaar…..

Shreya :- ohoo no formality khol kar bata kaisi lagi?

Purvi unrapped the gift and was shocked to see red chura's …

Purvi :- ohh wowwww itss so lovely….par tu…

Shreya (smiling):- wo actually na meri aunty jo hai na wo Punjabi hai….to maine unhe tere bare me bataya aur pucha ki kya gift du….than she told me that chura' are very special for a Punjabi woman …aur fir tu to do do farz nibhati hai…..ek typical Sardarni ka b aur ek cop ka b…

Purvi (smiling):- tu na pagal hai…..

Shreya :- ye sab chor aur ye bata Kavin ne kya diya gift?

Purvi (sadly):- gift to tab denge na jab unko yaad hoga ki ajj mera birthday hai…..

Shreya :-awwww soo sad…mai jakar btau usko?

Purvi :- bilkull b nahi….

The whole day passes and in evening…..

Kavin :- Purvi bebe ki tabiyat khrab ho gayi hai we have to leave now…..

Purvi (tensed):- wo thik to hai na?

Kavin :- malum nahi …..chalo dekhte hai….

They left for their house and as they reached they saw the whole house was dark ….purvi ran towards the hall and found the whole place silenced …

Purvi (taking baby steps):- bebe…..bebe tusi kithe ho?

She received no reply so she turned and found Kavin missing too…

Purvi (tensed):- ye Kavin kahan chla gaya…..bebe….bauji….kaha ho app sab?

Suddenly the lights turned on and rose petals started falling on Purvi she smiled and found her whole CID Team with her family gathered their…..everyone started singing…

Everyone:- Happy Birthday to you…..Happy Birthday to you Purvi….Happy Birthday to you…..

Purvi (smiling):- awww Thankyou soo much…..

Kavin came and hugged her….

Kavin :- Happy Birthday my lovely wife..….

Purvi smiled and hugged him more tightly…..

Bebe :- oyee khotya abb bas jhapii hi dete rahega ya use taiyar shaiyar b hone dega….

Kavin :- Bebe aise na bolo….. voti hai meri….jite chahe utne jhapiya du….aao dusi b deta hu….

Everyone laughs on this…..Purvi blushed hard…..

Purvi :- bebe mai bas 2 minute me aayi …..

Bebe :- putar tere kamra wich maine tere liye kapre rakhwaye hai wahi pehan lena…..jaa Shreya Putar apni Saheli ki madad karde…..

Shreya (smiling):- jiii bebe…..

Purvi (smiling):- Shukriya bebe…..

She left the place …..after 5 minutes she came …..

_**BACKGROUND MUSIC**_

_**Chunni Sir Utton lathan**_  
_**Toh Rehdi Dardi**_  
_**Mainu Maan BadA Hunda**_  
_**Jadon nal khaddi**_

Everyone smiled on looking at the beauty…..she was wearing a green patiyala with yellow kurti and green dupaata on head with gold jwelleries and green paranda in her plated hair…...

_**GURI NAM NAL NAM ESA JURYA**_  
_**NAM LENDYA HI ONDI A BHAR NI**_  
_**LOKA NU TA JAAG TE PYAR MILDE**_  
_**MERE BAHG CHANGE MILI SARDARNI**_  
_**TERE WAL REHNDI HUN HOPE JATT DI**_  
_**NI MAIN KALI KALI KHUSHI TETHO VARNI**_

_**LV TOH CHNGA LAGYE SUIT PATIALA VE**_  
_**KARA MERE NAM VALA GOT VICH PALA VE**_  
_**SANDHU TERE GEET MERE DIL VICH CHALDE**_  
_**BULIA TE REHDA SARDAR MERE WALA VE_(X2)**_

_**MERI PAAG VALA ROOB ODO HOR VAD DA**_  
_**JADO GAL PONDI CHORYE VALA HAR NI**_  
_**LOKA NU TA JAAG TE PYAR MILDE**_  
_**MERE BAHG CHANGE MILI SARDARNI**_  
_**TERE WAL REHNDI HUN HOPE JATT DI**_  
_**NI MAIN KALI KALI KHUSHI TETHO VARNI**_

_**MERI BEBE JI NU DINDI NA JWAB KADE MOR K**_  
_**KHVONDI MAINU ROTIA O HATHA NAL TORD K**_  
_**JE UCHA NIVA BOL KADE MERE MOHO NIKLE**_  
_**MAKONDI OHO GAL AGO HATH JAHE JOR K_(X2)**_

Purvi came and took blessing from bebe and bauji...

_**TENU HAQ NAL KITA AE GRAB JATT NE**_  
_**NI MAIN RKHYA BNA K LAANEDARNI**_  
_**LOKA NU TA JAAG TE PYAR MILDE**_  
_**MERE BAHG CHANGE MILI SARDARNI**_  
_**TERE WAL REHNDI HUN HOPE JATT DI**_  
_**NI MAIN KALI KALI KHUSHI TETHO VARNI**_

_**SUN SARDARA TERE BINA CHEN AVE**_  
_**EHO GAL TENU HUN KEHNI A MAIN DAVE NA**_  
_**NIT ARDASA KARA GURU GHARE JA K MAIN**_  
_**MERI AKHA SAVE NI TU JAGG OTU JAVE NA_(X2)**_

_**VE TERI ESIA GALA NE JATTI DOPE KARTI**_  
_**SANDHU JIND VE MAIN TERE OTU HARNI**_  
_**LOKA NU TA JAAG TE PYAR MILDE**_  
_**MERE BAHG CHANGE MILI SARDARNI**_  
_**TERE WAL REHNDI HUN HOPE JATT DI**_  
_**NI MAIN KALI KALI KHUSHI TETHO VARNI**_  
_**NI MAIN KALI KALI KHUSHI TETHO VARNI**_  
_**NI MAIN KALI KALI KHUSHI TETHO VARNI….**_

Kavin winked at her she smiled on him and Than she cutted the cake …..

Bauji :- oye gana shana bajao meri nuh ajj pure 28 sall ki ho rhiya sii…..

Everyone laughs and Purvi blushed…..

Purvi :- kya bauji tusi b na…

They all spend a very great time with eachother ….and soon everyone left after the celebration…..

Bebe :- putar ji abb aplog b aram karlo….

Purvi :- jii bebe….chalo mai tusi tere kamre wich chor aati hu…..

Bauji :- oye na putar ji tusi jakar aram karo….mai lejandi aa teri bebe nu…..

They left towards their room…..Purvi turned and saw Kavin standing with smiling face…..

Purvi (confused):- what?

Kavin :- tusi chalogi mere nall?

Purvi (smiling):- kithe?

Kavin :- chall to sahi…..

Kavin took Purvi in his arms and went to his room…..

He made her sat in front of the mirror and said…..

Kavin :- close your eyes babe…..

Purvi :- but why?

Kavin (pleading):- please…..

Purvi (smiling):- okk….

She closed her eyes and felt Kavin touching her feet…..

Purvi (confused):- tusi aae ki kar rahe?

Kavin :- no cheating please Purvi…..

Purvi :- okk….

She felt him making her wore something in her ankles ….

Kavin :- abb khol lo ankhein…..

Purvi opened her eyes and found a pair of Anklets in her feet she was amazed with this…..

Purvi :- awwwww….itss sooo cuteeeeee thankyuuu so muchhh…..

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheeks…..

Kavin :- abb chalo late ho raha….

Purvi :- kahan jana abb?

Kavin :- apne sasural…

Purvi smiled and both left…

Soon they reached at a ANATHASHRAM…

Purvi looked at the place and smiled she turned and hugged Kavin tightly…

Purvi :- I love you…this is the best gift of my birthday…..

Kavin :- I love you too ….lets goo tumhara bachpan tumhara intezar kar raha hai…

She went inside with Kavin and was shocked to see that everyone was waiting for her…..a old lady came to her and hugged her…..

Purvi (smiling):- pairipona biji….

Lady :- kush rah mera baccha ….happy birthday beta…..

Purvi :- thankyouu bijiii…..

Everyone came and hugged one by one Purvi…..

Purvi :- Thankyouu so much …..app sab ko mera birthday yaad tha…..

Lady 1 :- ajj ka din humsab kaise bhul sakte hai…..tu to jaan hai hum sab ki…hum sab ki shann hai tu…..rab kare tu humesha aise hi mushkurati rahe…

Purvi :- bhut bhut shukriya app sab ka…agar app sab meri jindgi wich na aate to pata nahi mera kya hota…rab kare meri jaisi har anath ko apsab jaisa hi ek pyara sa pariwarr mile…..

Lady 2:- aaj khud ko anath bol diya phir kabhi mat bolna…..rab ne tujhe ita sona pati diya sii , itna accha pariwar diya putar shukriya ada kar uska….

Purvi (smiling):- han ji bijii….

Lady :- abb bas b karo tum sab aur putar tusi cake cut karlo warna gappe marte marte 12 baj jani hai…..

Everyone laughs on this and than Purvi celebrated her birthday with her childhood family too…..after staying sometimes with them…..both left towards their destination …

HERE THE STORY ENDS…

_**Yohoo …. So kaisi lagi ye OS jarur batana and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna …..instantly i just felt this plot and started writing ...i know utni b acchi nahi hai but i just wrote because i want too...please jaur batana ki ap sab ko kaisi lagi waiting for your views...**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all…. **_

_**Take care guyss….**_


End file.
